


Mine

by Fierysky



Series: Phil/Melinda [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Philinda Prompt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: May whisks Coulson away to collect on a bet. Coulson wants her to understand that she belongs to him now.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_eh_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eh_team/gifts).



> Anon prompt submitted to @philindaprompts:  
>  _"NSFW prompt - Phil and May are totally not like what each other was expecting in bed."_
> 
> Gifting to **the_eh_team** because they're always so supportive of philinda fics and leaving a comment! It means so much to writers, especially ones like myself that do not write for the fandom normally. Thank you for helping me feel welcome!

* * *

Phil stumbled to the door of the hotel room, Melinda hot on his heels, and him, well he was hot everywhere.

“Are you sure?” he asked. His cheeks were flushed, and his black tie was adorably askew.

Melinda smirked and took her sweet time fishing for the keycard in his pocket. She licked her lips when she touched his thickening cock.

“I’m insulted you would even ask that,” she chided, opening the door.

Last month, they’d been on an undercover mission and Phil joked if he made it out alive, forget the Haig,  he’d give her a night she’d never forget.

Now she was ready to collect.

Phil was speechless now, as he stared at her ass as she strutted in the room like she owned the place. Like she owned _him_.

Blood pounded in his ears, and his dick was alert, tracking every movement Melinda made, and the way her curves softened her tight body. Melinda might as well be a part of him, they were that close, but Phil ruthlessly compartmentalized his life separating his feelings and duty.

Melinda battered that wall when she whisked him away from his office that night, and Phil almost felt sorry for her. She had no idea what he'd been dreaming about for years.

“You’re mine now,”  Phil locked the door with a decisive click.

“Pardon?” May arched an eyebrow. She shrugged off her wrap and placed it on an armchair.

Phil surveyed the hotel room. Melinda splurged on an upscale one, and the plush carpet and heavy furnishings promised discretion.

“You heard me,” Phil smiled amiably, as he loosened his tie. “You're mine now.”

It was to May’s credit that she didn’t falter at the possessive tone.

“I don’t belong to anyone,” May delicately touched the strap of her silver dress, and it coyly fell off her shoulder. “Not even you.” And inch by inch, she seductively tugged her dress down till it was a shimmering pool at her feet.

Phil’s lips parted, as her body came into view; she was a goddess clothed in wisps of red lace, her dusky body glowing.  And she was his.

She bent to take off her sky-high heels when Phil found his voice.

“Leave them on.” He took his tie off as dark thoughts swirled through his mind. Melinda was the closest person to him, knew him better than he knew himself and because of this, he allowed her great leeway in the field, and with the team.

But here like this?

She needed to know who was in charge.

“I want to fuck you in then,” he clarified, moving towards her, wrapping the tie in his hand.

“I don’t think-” May began, shocked at the directness, but she couldn't finish, because Phil was pinning her hands behind her back.

“You don't need to think, Agent May,” Phil soothed, and he whipped her around, and pushed her face down on the bed. “Just feel.”

And he tied her hands behind her back, making it tight enough that she knew he wasn't playing.

“Is this really necessary, Phil?” May sputtered, into the pillow, but made no move to get out of her bindings.

“I want you like this,” he answered, turning her over pulling her up to stand again. “Bound just for me.”

Her eyes widened; this was a side of him she’d never seen. “Phil, I-”

“Director,” he corrected, smoothing her hair out of her face. “You call me Director.”

“And if I don’t?” Melinda shivered as his fingers gently trailed to her breasts, and fuck, her cunt was wet. “You’ll throw me out?”

“And why would I do that?” Phil murmured. “When you're mine.” His hands ventured lower and dipped to her panties, and while he loved how she looked in them, he needed to see what was underneath. He pushed them down, till they fell to the floor and soon, Melinda only wore a bra, and high heels and his tie binding her hands.

Her pussy was smooth, except for a strip on her slit, and Phil was rethinking how he wanted to teach her to obey him.

He gracefully sank to his knees and smoothed his hands on her thighs.

“What do you call me?” He looked up, his hair mussed but his shirt still crisp after a long day’s work.

Melinda narrowed her eyes. Phil was so close to her pussy she could feel his breath when he spoke but it was driving her crazy that she couldn't see as much as his neck when she was on display for him. Hell, she'd spent hundreds of dollars on this outfit and most of it was on the floor.

“Unbutton your collar,” Melinda bit out. “Now." The glare she sent him, would’ve sent another man running, but Phil was a skilled negotiator and knew how far to push, and when to give in. He unbuttoned his collar, exposing a tanned throat, and in a show of good faith,  he undid his cuffs, rolling up his sleeves to expose his forearms.

Melinda melted at the sight of his toned arms sprinkled with dark hair. It brought to mind naughty thoughts in her bunk at night that she only shared with her vibrator, of him holding her down while he had his way with her.

He smirked, the bastard. He knew what he was doing to her.

She flushed and looked away.

“Call me Director?” he stroked her intimately.

“I- I can’t,” Melinda faltered. She couldn’t let her guard down, she needed to be strong, to protect him.

“You have to say ‘I can’t Director’,” he murmured, and he leisurely licked her slit with the flat of his tongue.

Any response Melinda had to his contradictory statement turned into a wanton moan as his tongue worked magic. He parted her folds, and hungrily devoured her pussy like he was a starving man.

“I need to touch you,” she gasped. “Free me.”  She wanted to run her hands in his hair, tug it and guide his mouth to her clit.

His hands crept up to her ass and brought her mound even closer, and she moaned when his mouth moved up to her clit. “Yes, right there,” she panted, shamelessly moving on his face. “More!” Phil suckled on her clit and every nerve ending was sparking as an orgasm unfurled.

Suddenly, Phil let her go.

“What?” May whimpered. “No!”

“On your knees, Agent.”  Phil’s mouth glistened with her juices and he licked it off, as he guided her down on the carpet, and fuck, the sight of Melinda May on her knees in person was more erotic than any fantasy he’d had. His cock was at attention as naughty thoughts swirled, of everything he was going to do to her before the night was over.

“Safeword is _theta_ ,” Phil began. “Say it and I’ll stop. No matter what I’m doing.” He stroked her cheek as she looked warily at him.  Phil unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, then knelt in front of her until they were face to face and chest to chest.

“Do you trust me?” Phil asked softly. His hands snaked to hers as he undid the tie binding her hands.

Melinda nodded, but she uneasily looked around.

“Speak up, Mel,” Phil cradled her face. “Do you trust me?”

“You haven't even kissed me yet,” Melinda’s lower lip quivered to her mortification. “And you ask about trust?”

Phil leaned his forehead on her. “I'm a brute.” He linked his hands with hers. “Can I kiss you?”

Melinda leaned in and kissed him, answering the question, and when Phil sighed in her mouth, she deepened the kiss, claiming him as hers.

“You know I trust you,” she murmured against his lips. “I just- I can't let go like that.”

“That’s what I need from you,” Phil beseeched. “To let go. I’ll catch you, I promise.”

And with those words, Melinda trembled. She protected Phil, she’d give her life to him. Could she give her vulnerability as well?

“If you don’t catch me, I’ll kick your ass,” May closed her eyes. “Director.”

Phil stared, transfixed at her beautiful face. Her lips were painted a bold red, and he wanted to see it around his dick.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, unzipping his pants.

“You, Director,” Melinda’s voice was soft. “Only you.”

“You’ve been bad in the field Agent May,” Coulson’s voice was raspy. “Taking unnecessary risks, when you belong to me.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Melinda’s eyes fluttered open, bright with need.

“Take out my cock,” Phil instructed, and he bit his lip as she stroked his hard length through his boxers, before reverentially taking it out. “Lick it.”

Melinda shifted and wrapped her hands on the base of his cock, to bring it to her mouth, and instead of licking like he asked, she sucked the head, taking all of the precum that was glistening.

Slowly and rhythmically, she began to suck him off while her hands pumped what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

Phil was watching closely to make sure she wasn’t in any discomfort, and when she closed her eyes and started sucking noisily on him, he experimentally thrust a little into her mouth to see how she’d take it.

As with everything, she was adept, as she relaxed her mouth and took more of him in, her cheeks bulging as he added more inches.

The warm wet heat of her sucking him, along with her hands was bringing him too close, so he tugged her hair for her to stop.

“You have to stop interrupting,” May licked her lips.

“On the bed,” Phil groaned. “I want to cum in you.”

Melinda smiled devilishly, and standing up slowly, she took off her lace bra, so she was only in her high heels.

Phil’s hands were immediately on her, as he pulled her for a searing kiss. He was still fully clothed but he wanted to fuck her like this. He stroked her breasts, before tugging at her nipples. When she didn’t respond, he pulled them harder, and she gasped loudly.

“Like that,” Melinda bit her lip. “Don’t hold back.”

Phil let out a strangled laugh. “If you knew all the ways I want to have you.” He guided her to the bed and turned her on her front, so her smooth back and ass were presented to him.

“Grab the headboard,” he ordered.

May heard the command in his voice and didn’t move. She wanted to push him to take full control, just the way she’d been dreaming.

She laughed when a rough hand came down on her ass, spanking her. “Thanks for the massage, Director.”

The next one stung a little more, but Melinda knew he was still holding back.  “Come on. You talked big, time to deliver.” She arched her back and wiggled.

Phil’s hands smoothed her ass, and she wished there was a mirror to see his face. 

Then Phil spanked her, hard. She cried out, not expecting it. He smoothed her skin, before spanking her again, this time lower down where she could feel the vibrations in her cunt.

“Please Director, again,” Melinda moaned. With each slap, the sting mellowed into a pleasurable burn that chased away the emptiness she carried, till the only thing remaining was Phil. Her pussy was soaked, and if he kept it up, she was going to cum from this.

“I need your cock in me,” she whimpered. She wanted to orgasm with it deep inside, filling her up. “Please, I’m so close.”

Phil’s eyes were hooded as he brought the tip of his cock to her entrance. It was soaking wet, and he moaned.

“You’re so tight, Mel.”  He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to slam all the way in. “We need more meetings like this to work on that.

Melinda’s hand snaked down between her legs to rub her clit. “Keep talking to me.”

So she liked dirty talk?

“If I’d know you needed to fuck, I would’ve given it to you,” Phil gripped hips now, and slammed into her. “On the Quinjet. In my office. In my car. Anywhere I could get this hot pussy.”

“Harder,” Melinda moaned, and her fingers moved faster.

“We could use each other after missions. The team wouldn’t have to know.” Phil was thrusting rhythmically now, the wet sounds of him slamming into her cunt, filling the hotel room. “As long as you know you’re mine.”

She was matching his thrusts, and soon she cried aloud as she orgasmed, her cunt clenching on him, rippling over his length. It was too much and his balls tightened and he was spurting in her, spraying her insides.

He collapsed on the bed, spent and still joined. Melinda smiled lazily and leaned in for a kiss. It was tender, the sealing of a promise between them, that they were about to embark on a new phase of their relationship.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you :) I am on Tumblr as @whistlingwindtree, feel free to come scream at/with me as we get through this hiatus!


End file.
